Twilight's Shining Star
by Ms. Cassandra Chant
Summary: Twilight spends her time daydreaming in Dream Valley, but feels something is amiss...When a stranger pony named Tempest crashes the ponies' Starlight Ball with news of an urgent quest, will Twilight come to the rescue? R&R!
1. Twilight's Wish

This is my first fanfic, so it may not be perfect, but I wanted to give my favorite MLP Twilight a little fame.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not work for Hasbro or enforce MLP in anyway. I just love MLP, so buy, buy, buy!  
  
Note: This story also includes new addition ponies (Kimono, Minty, Starswirl, Autumn, Rainbow Flash, etc) and also ponies I have just made up (Baby Abracadabra, Tempest.) These ponies are not main characters and only mentioned in passing. And I know this is not entirely traditionalist for MLP works, but it's cute anyway. And I have left out Paradise Estate because Magic Star was stupid to give it away (as much as I like Magic Star.)  
  
* * *  
  
bDangerous Wishes/b  
  
* * *  
  
The sky was a brilliant blue, and the sun shone down on to the rolling green hills. Butterflies fluttered past lush flowerbeds, and a pair of brightly colored doves sang lilting songs, resting on a tree branch. The waterfalls tumbled thick with cool water and white mist. Everything was peaceful in Ponyland. Applejack and Butterscotch were picking berries for their famous Ponyland pie. Rainbow Flash and Bowtie were brushing each other's long, flowing manes. Magic Star and Baby Abracadabra were pulling shiny stones out of the Baby Ponies' ears. Glory and Moondancer were dancing, practicing their special dance called 'The Dance of the Ponies.' Down by the river, near the Crystal Falls, sat Twilight and her best friend, Starswirl. Twilight gazed into the water and flicked back a long purple and white blazed mane. She watched her reflection, an identical pony, stare back at her through the glittering water.  
  
A tiny pony, colored pink, her shiny white spiral horn just past her forelock. Her hooves, a delicate silver, matched the ribbon on her tail. Her symbol (though not reflected in the water), she knew was a set of deep purple stars, adding an extra flourish to her coat. She looked over now at her friend Starswirl, who was much prettier. Starswirl was as a white as moonlight, with a deep flaring pink mane and tail streaked with glittery strands. Her swirling silver and pink star symbol sparkled with the magic pony dust she had been born with.  
  
"Well," said Starswirl, flopping over onto the cushy moss with her, "What would you like to do? We could chase butterflies, or maybe go see Kimono – she's making rainbow paper lanterns for the Starlight Ball tomorrow night."  
  
"I don't know," sighed Twilight. "I suppose."  
  
"Or maybe we could..." began Starswirl again. "What's wrong, Twi?"  
  
The unicorn pawed the ground with her hoof.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Everything here is perfect. The Ball is tomorrow, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and there are butterflies to chase." Her voice hinted at frustration.  
  
Her friend looked at her quizzically.  
  
"You mean you want horrible stuff to happen?"  
  
Twilight sighed again.  
  
"No," she said, watching a few Sea Ponies splash at the foot of the falls. "I don't. But just once in a while, I just wish something exciting would happen."  
  
Starswirl rose from the bank and muttered, "Be careful what you wish for." But aloud to Twilight she simply added: "Maybe. Why don't we hurry to see Kimono before she runs out of patterned paper?" 


	2. The Pony Starlight Ball

* * * The Pony Starlight Ball * * *  
  
Every year as the shining constellation, the Star Pony, rose in the sky, the Ponies of Ponyland held a ball in its honor. Dream Castle was lit up with hundreds of lights and the ponies danced, ate and drank. Magic Star even put on a special magic show, with her daughter Baby Abracadabra. Everyone from Dream Castle would be there, even the Moochick, even though he wasn't a pony.  
  
Starswirl and Twilight had spent all day helping prepare the Ball with the other ponies, and then had went up to Twilight's bedroom to get ready.  
  
Twilight brushed her long silky tail and looked in the mirror over the heart-shaped vanity. Behind her, Starswirl fastened glittery silvery star barrettes into her mane.  
  
"This is going to be fun!" whinnied Starswirl as she added a pretty necklace of silver beads.  
  
"I guess," said Twilight, tying on her favorite deep purple ribbon. She gave a slightly forced smile into the mirror, and then let it drop.  
  
"Are you still thirsting for adventure and excitement?" asked her friend, coming up behind her to tie Twilight's mane with a matching purple ribbon.  
  
"Well..."  
  
Starswirl sat down next to her and gave a long look from her periwinkle eyes.  
  
"Look, Twi, you need to stop all of this adventure stuff. Ponies don't go on adventures. We stay here and bake cookies and sing songs and paint rainbows. Ponies aren't meant to go on adventures. We're not up to it. We're too small and too shy and too homey. Your place is here. We need you. If you really want an adventure, take the Baby Ponies berry picking in Magic Forest or go visit the Moochick. But stay here..." Starswirl paused and fear flickered in her eyes. "Stay safe here with us."  
  
"But Firefly went on adventures..."  
  
"That was different. We were in danger then, and besides, Firefly was always a little rambunctious. And look what happened to her, they say she's out there somewhere, exploring of all things! Her report came in three weeks ago; she says she discovered something called Summer Wings Valley where they have the strangest ponies..."  
  
Twilight sighed again, "Yeah, I guess you're right..."  
  
Starswirl's face softened. "Try to have fun tonight, ok Twi?"  
  
Twilight gave her horn a flourish and watched it catch in the lamplight. She flashed Starswirl a grin as she flipped her tail in her friend's face. She was beautiful tonight. She should enjoy herself.  
  
"I will," said Twilight. Under breath she whispered, "I wish, I wish, I wish!" She vanished and reappeared at the bedroom door in a cloud of pink sparkling dust. She giggled in spite of herself.  
  
"Catch me if you can!"  
  
* * * 


	3. The Mysterious Pony

* * * The Mysterious Pony * * *  
  
Downstairs in the ballroom the Starlight Ball was in full swing. Tables were piled high with a pony's favorite treats, like chocolate cupcakes and berry twists. Bowls were heaped with colorful punches that shone like jewels. A gigantic seven-layered cake, coated with pink frosting and silvery stars took center stage, decorated with sugared fruits and honeyed nuts. A group of Pegasi was playing harps in a corner, Medley leading the way.  
  
"A-one, a-two, a-one two three four!" cried Medley to her Pegasus friends. Four different harps sent out lilting music into the pink and purple ballroom. Ponies were already dancing with their friends, with Glory and Moondancer performing their 'Dance of the Ponies' in the center. Magic Star and Baby Abracadabra had the attention of all the Baby Ponies as her wand exploded in a rainbow flash of flowers. Baby Abracadabra winked and a long row of ice cream sundaes appeared for the ponies, she herself happily joining in with them for an extra lick.  
  
Starswirl was sipping rainbow juice from a long crystal trough, and Twilight popped a popcorn ball into her mouth.  
  
"You're right, Star, this is great. Dream Valley is the perfect place."  
  
Suddenly the great doors banged open, wind and rain whipping through the hall. The ponies screamed in terror and every harp stopped. The Baby Ponies began to cry. Wind Whistler, Lemon Drop, and Wysteria galloped across the hall to stand before them protectively. Wind Whistler rose up into the air, batting her wings quickly, glaring at the dark figure. All of the Ponies first turned to the figure, and then to Majesty, queen of Dream Castle.  
  
The white and blue pony rose from her throne and stamped a hoof, her mane whipping in the gale. Her daughter Baby Majesty struck the same pose, mimicking her mother with a touch of royal bravery.  
  
"Who are you?" screamed Majesty over the wind. "Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
A dark pony moved from the shadows and stamped his hoof. The lights flickered back on and the gates shut with a crash. The other Ponies examined the newcomer curiously. He – for it was obviously a he, with his feathered hooves and huge body – was a heavyset gray Pony with a long black mane, soaked with rain and streaked with the grays of age. He wore a brown leather pouch on a cord around his neck, and his symbol was a faded and scarred black storm cloud. He flipped his mane and glared through a curtain of black hair dripping with water, eyes narrowed. Lightening rumbled in the distance, though only moments before the night had been clear and free of clouds. He gave a derisive snort at the party before him.  
  
"Perfect," said the stranger, "But not for long."  
  
* * * 


End file.
